The present invention relates to an operating mechanism for an object to be moved back and forth.
An accessory container includes a flexible sliding cover moving between an advanced position for closing an opening and a retreated position for opening the opening, and a driving device for applying a travel force to the sliding cover in the advanced position toward the retreated position (See Patent Reference 1).
In such an accessory container, the sliding cover is automatically retreated (backward operation) with the driving device by releasing an engagement of a latch relative to a front end of the sliding cover. However, in a returning operation in which the fully retreated sliding cover is advanced again (forward operation), it is necessary to pull the sliding cover manually while allowing a spring of the driving device to accumulate a force.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-371199.
A major problem to be addressed by the present invention is enabling a reciprocating component to travel automatically within a certain range in not only the backward operation but also the forward operation.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.